


car ride

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, teen!ylvis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its a long ride to the cabin</p>
            </blockquote>





	car ride

**Author's Note:**

> so this was based on a dream i had. its kinda short and silly though, m sorry

family trips were a drag, it was rather tedious spending several hours in a car on the backseat of the car. The goal of the trip was lovely, Vegard had always loved being at the family cabin, but the drive had always been exhausting.  
To make it worse, this year, vegard's dad's brother was joining them, so there was too little room in the car. Of course, the solution was that someone had to sit on someone else's lap, and they'd just have to cross their fingers they weren't pulled over.

The plan was that nine year old youngest brother, Bjarte, should sit on someones lap, but the chubby little boy shouted and screamed that he would not sit on anyone's lap,he wanted to sit by himself. It was too stressful to argue with the boy, so the parents turned to the two elder brothers. 

”Bård, can you?” their mother asked, the tone of her voice stressed and her eyes pleading, desperation shining in them.

”Of course! Yea no problem, I can do it.” Bård nodded.

Oh no, Vegard thought, a lump forming in his throat. Vegard knew Bård, knew why he agreed, he was usually even more stubborn than Bjarte, so Bård had some diabolical plan up his sleeve. The thought of what Bård had done to him sometime made his stomach churn and he blushed uncontrollably, but no one seemed to notice the red flushes on his face.  
The sixteen year old middle brother turned and looked at Vegard, a playful grin on his face as he nudged his brothers arm to make him go into the car, so Bård could seat himself on top of him.

Although he was only sixteen, Bård had grown a lot. He was slightly taller than Vegard already, but he managed to sit without his legs being in the way.

”Vegard, have you buckled yourself in?” Their dad met vegard's eyes in the rear view mirror, and vegard replied a choked yes.

”Alright, everyone else buckled?” their dad asked, and after the rest had answered yes, they were off.

The drive was incredibly long, it would last several hours and they wouldn't be at their destination until sometime after midnight. So the radio was turned on and Bjarte talked enthusiastically with his uncle, meanwhile both Vegard and Bård had turned their attention to the things they passed as they drove. Although Bård's interest in the landscape didn't last long.

After a while, he tore his gaze from the window and looked at the other passengers, how they all minded their own business and had no interest in him. With that in mind, he lifted himself slightly from his seat which was his brothers lap,and scooted back, sitting down with his rear right over Vegards crotch. The action made Vegard choke on his breath, but he stayed quiet and only poked Bård in the back to tell him to stop.  
It had no effect on Bård though. Slowly, very sneakily, he seemed to be rummaging around and trying to find a comfortable way to sit, when in fact all he was doing was tormenting his elder brother by grinding his little ass against his lap.

”Bård,” Vegard cleared his throat, and attempted to sit up a bit, but the weight on top of him left him unable to move much at all. ”stop it.”

”I'm not doing anything,” Bård retorted, only continuing his little movements.

Vegard could feel his breathing quickening, it felt suffocating in the small crowded car, he was warm and worried someone would notice what Bård was doing, and worse of all was how he could feel what Bård was doing was sparking a reaction. A tickly sensation was starting in his lap and blood was pooling in his crotch, slowly but surely Bård was causing him to get an erection.

”stop it!” Vegard snapped, gripping Bård's hips. He felt lightheaded, felt how Bårds hips moved as he held them. It was almost enough to get lost in, the constant repeating movement he made, so very little but big enough to get him hard, and his eyes were close to shutting without his permission.

”Oh vegard, if you're gonna make some form of safety for your brother, at least put your arms around him properly!” his mothers voice pulled him straight out of his mind wandering – bård stopped his movement - and vegard looked up quickly. He felt as if his face was burning when his mother looked at him, he must've been red as a tomato.

”Are you sick, honey? You're white as a sheet,” his mother continued.

”N-no, maybe just a little car sick. Nothing bad, I can take it.” He smiled weakly as his arms slid around his brother on top of him.

”Alright sweetie,” his mother smiled and turned forwards again, and immediately, Vegard could feel Bård start rocking his hips again.

The movement was soon leaving him feeling lightheaded again, and his hands gripped Bårds tshirt roughly. 

”Bård-” he breathed, just loud enough for Bård to hear, and Bård turned his head just a little to show he acknowledged him speaking. ”wha- why are you doing this?”

”I don't know what you're talking about Vegard, i'm not doing anything at all.” Bård shrugged, speaking a little too loudly. Moments later he leaned back and spoke quietly. ”I'm bored, isn't this fun?” 

”N-no..” Vegard swallowed a moan as the shifted weight pressed even harder against him. 

”At least it feels good, I can tell.” He spoke even more quietly, and Vegard couldn't deny that. Vegard shut his eyes and pressed his face against Bård's back in hope of it being enough to muffle any sounds that might slip out. He was completely hard now, his dick strained against his pants and Bård giggled when he felt the bulge. He kept moving, suddenly changing the movement to rock from side to side and it only worsened it all for Vegard, who whimpered, but no one heard as the sound disappeared into Bård's shirt. 

”God I hate you so much,” Vegard whispered, voice shaking, and he promised himself that he was getting revenge when they got to the cabin. 

With the grinding movement, it didn't take Vegard long to come. He himself was surprised no one noticed, but he did his best not to show anything, biting his lip and pressing his face against Bård, arms tightening around Bård and he went rigid for a short while as he came. Then he went slack and fell back against the car seat, Bård following suit as Vegard still held him.

Funny how the aftermath of an orgasm was always the same, no matter what, it was bright day, cum was currently coating the front of his underwear and Vegard had just experienced teh most nerve wracking orgasm of his life, yet he still felt his eyelids get heavy and him slowly drifting to sleep.

Ridiculous, what the last thing he thought before falling asleep.


End file.
